


Normal for the Weekend

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit NSFW, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Eichi forgets he ordered pizza after he starts teasing his ____-chan.





	Normal for the Weekend

He liked it here, your little apartment that was just for you and was barely the size of his own main bedroom. Sizeable enough for one person; cosy enough for it to feel like a love nest when he came around. Eichi always wondered how you managed to cram a class worth of people in here; as he heard you frequently had spades of visitors, particularly Nito Nazuna and his little rabbits. More recently your home was his retreat from school and hospital appointments; for some reason less people came to bother him here. He got to laze around in the comfortable clothes you kept for him, occasionally lending a hand in the kitchen before being ushered away for causing chaos and small pan fires- he already planned to book himself into culinary courses after graduation, he couldn’t very well make a life with you if he couldn’t even make you a decent meal.

  
“Eichi-kun,” his smile brightened whenever you called for him so sweetly, “I’m a little tired, do you mind if I order in instead of cooking. I know you like home cooked but-” Eichi fervently shook his head in response; he didn’t care either way. They were both things he never experienced that often so it didn’t matter. The only problem he had was when you wouldn’t accept his card for payment and he would be compelled to lavish you with more gifts than usual in a not so sneaky way to show his appreciation.

  
He patted his lap, indicating that he wanted you sat with him while you both waited for the doorbell to ring, lifting his blanket so you could cuddle up with him. Instead you sat beside him, murmuring something about him not being able to handle the weight. “Nonsense, I want to be close to you _____-chan. Aren’t you mine now?” He hooked an arm under your legs and another around your waist to hoist you where he wanted; expending a little more energy than he was supposed to but not enough to set off the panic alarm those doctors installed on him. “See, you hurt me more making me steal you away like that. I very much enjoy having you here and not even Keito could stop me.” he teased you, tickling your middle as a punishment for not believing in him.

  
You always saw through his fake pouts but he had trouble detecting yours, especially when you crossed your arms and huffed like a wronged child; even turning your face from his to try and show you were “serious”. But in doing so you left your neck exposed to him, a man who only ever struggled with self control and before you could even begin to scold him for being too lax with his own limits his lips pressed to the sweet spot he always managed to catch first time. “Don’t be mad with me, darling. I can’t help wanting to have you to myself like this,” his kisses became a tad sloppier, leaving a damp trail where his lips roamed over your neck down to your collar bones; a bite or two mixed in for his own pleasure. “Oh? What was that gasp just now, are you enjoying my affection?”

  
Now his lips made their way back up, away from the chest his hands where now having their fun with, towards your own lips. There was no resisting him, he was intoxicating in his own way, your head turned of its own accord and your lips met in a gentle clash. Someone moaned and the other replied in kind, the sweetness slowly devolving into a rougher embrace where he pulled your body flush against his and you moved out of his lap so you could straddle him. You felt your bra clasp release and slapped his hand away, he was so cheeky and forward- not at all what you expected from some rich boy from a family who cared more about their reputation than anything else, but then again Eichi rarely did follow the rules, even ones he’d made up himself. Once again he was back to ravaging your neck, this time more determined to leave his mark and the short burst of pain shot through your body down to your core, urging you to grind your hips down.

  
Eichi moaned through his teeth into the soft curve of your neck he was currently latching on to; he loved it when you played him at his own game, he wanted the two of you to share as much as you were happy to; he already wanted to give himself to you. His own hips rose, pressing the hardness you’d gifted him between your legs and it was a task to stop himself from finishing in his pants right then; you’d never gone this far. He didn’t mean to dominate every kiss or so eagerly flip you under him after you’d removed your shirt. Briefly he admired the view, his ever present grin goading your blush to deeper, sultry shades of red that made him want to take you right then and there. “I really like you, ____,” he needed you to know before he went any further, “and if you want to stop we can stop whenever you want.”

  
His body was on top of yours, your legs opened to let him further derive what pleasure he could from rutting his clothed length against your panties. You both connected at the lips, mouths opening, tongue swiping over your lips, your teeth clashing every so often; both eager for the prospect of what would happen when he was finally brave enough to slip his fingers into your underwear-

  
A knock at the door startled you both so much he almost collapsed on top of you when he lost balance. “The food…”, you giggled, covering yourself up with the blanket as he straightened his clothes on the way to the door; he at least gleaned a small victory in that he was using his own wallet to pay while you did your best to make yourself small and out of sight, madly blushing about the way your boyfriend had been kissing you not 10 seconds earlier.

  
He walked back over, pizza boxes in one hand and a bottle of pop in the other. “So am I getting plates and glasses or am I getting back under there with you?”

  
You threw your bra at him as you padded around for your shirt. “Food first, we can carry on later… and who needs plates for pizza, Tenshouin, it’s what we have the boxes for.”

  
He smiled, this was nice; just a night in with his girlfriend where nothing out of the ordinary was happening. You two were a normal couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved writing this. It was a request sent to me via swordboys-and-glampires.tumblr.com. Hopefully there will be more variety in what I post as I'm working on some Ritsu, Kaoru and tkrb fics. Not to mention the second chapter of my last Rei fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
